Happy Birthday
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: It's Juvia's birthday and everyone joins together for yet another celebration. As they rejoice with their children, a present from Gray reveals a piece of her past; bringing up rare happy memories of her childhood. (Future AU) (One-Shot) (Gruvia, Jerza, Lyredy, NaLu, GaLe, minor Miraxus)


**Hello, dearest readers.**

 **Yes, I live! I haven't completely abandoned my stories; if that's what you've been thinking. It's just that my priorities have changed over the past few weeks.**

 **5 months ago, I came to England to study English. With my time here being almost up; I decided to make the most of my last few weeks. That is why I haven't posted anything; though I have done some writing.**

 **Now that my course is over and everything will resume normally, I can prioritize my stories again. I do plan on getting to finish Unforgivable, posting the last chapter of Never Simple and maybe a few more one-shots which I have in mind. **

**I can't promise that I will have everything done quickly, but I will really try to complete everything. Being a reader myself, I know how awful it is when there are unfinished stories.**

 **So worry not, someday I will manage to finish all of my fanfics. Fingers crossed!**

 **Now, this one-shot came to me after I read an amazing one-shot on tumblr by I-write-fics-to-procrastinate. I advise everyone to check out their page cause they write many sweet one-shots with all the couples; it's part of a challenge apparently. **

**(Here's the link to this one: post/179529573155/otp-challenge-day-26-birthday)**

 **Anyways, it inspired me to write something happy with all the Fairy Tail ships we all love and I think that's the perfect come back on this site.**

 **For once, I've managed to include 100% fluff here. No angst at all. (okay, there is one tiny sad moment)**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, mamma!" The little girl praised, lifting her arms up so that the beautiful bluenette could pick her up. A small present was in her right hand, but it fell to the ground once she was lifted into her mother's arms. Luckily; her father caught sight of it and quickly knelt down to pick it up.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Juvia hugged her daughter; kissing the child's dark blue curls.

"Here, Vi." Gray called; giving her the blue box.

"What is that?" The bluenette asked, a smile pulling at her lips.

"Mamma's present!" Violet shouted, extending an arm to grab it.

"She's so cute." Meredy whispered to her fiancé; who nodded before pulling her close. The silver haired baby in her arms let out a snore before continuing to sleep.

"Not as much as out little girl." Lyon ruffled his daughter's hair; smiling affectionately.

"I agree. Ur is the most adorable one." Ultear whispered from his other side and both parents smiled at her.

"Where's little Hope?" Meredy asked; searching for the familiar blonde-haired child who was the time mage's adoptive daughter.

"Who knows." Ultear rolled her eyes. "Probably playing with the twins."

For reasons they didn't understand, Hope had taken a liking to Levy and Gajeel's twins; Emma and Gale. The three of them were pretty much the same age, so they were always together.

"Oh, yes. I can see them now." Lyon said, pointing towards the window, where the poor little boy was being scolded by the two girls. Gajeel and Levy were sitting on the couch nearby; his arm wrapped around her while her own caressed her enlarged stomach.

"I can't believe they're at baby number 3 already." Erza said, approaching the group while her gaze followed theirs. Jellal followed her, carrying a half-asleep two years old Scarlet.

"I always thought that you two would be there by now." Meredy said; to which the couple shook their heads.

"With how long it took me to convince this one to marry me, I seriously doubt that would've been true." The red head remarked; giving her husband a pointed look.

"You're the one who wanted to wait to have children, remember?" Jellal reminded her.

"I'm glad you didn't wait too long, though." Ultear said; approaching him so she could look at her niece. "Hey there, little one. Are you tired?" Scarlet let out a yawn just the; but gave her favorite aunt a smile afterwards.

Her parents chuckled. "Was she playing with Natsu before?" Lyon asked; knowing the little girl had a strong bond with the fire dragon slayer.

"Yeah. He tired her out." Erza replied, looking towards where Natsu stood by Lucy's side.

Both appeared to be discussing something and, judging by their glances, the subject of their talk was none other than Luna Heartfilia; their youngest child.

Having just turned 4, the little girl was a true troublemaker and followed in the steps of her older brother, Igneel.

Both siblings were also influenced by Silver Fullbuster; Gray and Juvia's first child who was now 8 years old. His two younger sisters; Mika and Violet; thankfully didn't follow his example.

The latest was just telling their mother about the present she had gotten while Silver joined in with a few comments. "Aren't you just the sweetest?" Juvia kissed her forehead; hugging her tighter; careful of the beautiful rose that the two siblings had created using their combined magic power.

The little boy had inherited his mother's water magic while Violet was just starting to learn ice-make. It surprised the couple how the little ones started showing their powers so early, but they seized the opportunity to teach them how to use it.

"Hey, I made the present too." Silver complained; pouting.

"Of course, baby." The bluenette knelt down; still holding onto Violet; and used her free arm to hug him too. "Thank you."

"Now it's time for my present." Gray called; and she placed the little girl on the ground before standing up again.

"It won't be better than ours." Silver whispered in his sister's ear; to which she nodded while laughing.

"Nope. We chose the best present." Shaking his head; Gray looked towards his wife; who approached him with the brightest smile.

"Should I be worried?" She raised a brow.

"Nah. I don't plan on freezing the room this time." Both laughed at the memory of the time he had turned their living room into an ice ring.

"Please don't." Lucy pleaded; now over her argument with Natsu.

"If he does, am I allowed to melt it?" The latter wondered and she didn't reply; but glared at him.

"Am I allowed to kill him?" Lyon jokingly asked; turning to his fiancé.

"I'll take care of it." Ultear said; smiling deviously.

"Whoa, she's scary." Natsu whispered; to which Lucy nodded.

"I'm sure there will be no need for that." Juvia told them.

"Nope. I decided to go for something simpler this time." Gray added; using his magic to make something appear. An envelope.

"What's that, daddy?" Violet asked; curious.

"Open it." He told his wife. Carefully; she opened it.

"Gray..." Everyone was suddenly confused when she turned to him with suddenly misty eyes.

"Is everything alright here?" Levy asked; approaching the couple with the Emma and Hope close behind. Gale was now in his father's arms; appearing to be crying.

"What did you do, Gray?" Erza threatened once she noticed the water mage. Jellal gave the ice mage a sympathetic look while moving Scarlet in his arms so she'd be more comfortable.

"It's not that." Juvia said; swallowing hard. "It's just... How did you know?"

"I overheard you talking to Meredy about it." Gray admitted; motioning towards the envelope.

"About what?" The pinkette was confused.

"About my mother." The blunette replied and everyone went silent. "I remember she used to take me to this lake where the water's so clear..."

"You mean Lake Roccaluce?" Lucy wondered.

"Yes." Juvia nodded. "We used to go there every summer and she would teach me how to swim and sing my favorite song."

"That sounds like a sweet memory." Jellal pointed out; smiling.

"Why didn't you ever mention this before?" Erza wondered.

"I didn't remember it. I was only 5 when she passed away, after all." For a moment, the water mage looked down; a sad expression on her face. However; it was quickly replaced by a smile. "It was only last week during my session with Mirajane that I recalled it."

Formerly known as the she-devil, Mirajane had decided to act as a psychiatrist for the rest of the guild after the events of the Alvarez War. They were all very grateful for it; specially her husband; Laxus.

The two of them had gotten together only 3 years before and were preparing for the birth of their first child.

"That's great!" Lucy told Juvia; excited. "I recovered so many great memories of my parents thanks to Mira. I'm glad to hear she's helping you too."

"That's great and all; but we still don't know what is daddy's present." Silver pointed out; a bit impatient.

"He got us a two-week trip to Lake Roccaluce." His mother answered; showing him the ticket.

"Really?" His eyes lit up; as well as Violet's.

"Yay!" Both cheered; making their parents laugh.

"Smart move, Gray." Lyon complimented; surprising many people.

"Yes. Thank you, darling." Juvia approached her husband; wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you liked it." He told her; sounding genuinely relieved.

They leant in for a soft kiss; ignoring the cheers of their children and teasing of their friends. In that moment; surrounded by the people she loved most in the world; Juvia couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **So, thoughts? Did you like the interactions and kids' names?**

 **Next on my list: another one-shot about the Avatar Arc, since the anime is back now. Hopefully I can post it next week and then after that I'll try to go back to Unforgivable. **

**I wish you all an amazing day! T** **hank you for being so patient with me.**


End file.
